Wishing On A Star
by OctobersLullaby
Summary: 'Star light, Star bright, First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight' Although Natsu doesn't seem like the type to be star gazing or wishing on stars. Let alone believing that wishing on these balls of gas could actually make some dreams realities. The fire mage gave all his hope on this one wish...


**Hey guys October here with another ONE SHOT of the 100's I made. Now I know you are all eager to read more of my Highschool Never Ends Series and I'm glad to say that I will be releasing the new update on it by today and tomorrow so that's 2 updates in two days! And i'm super happy cause tomorrow is my BIRTHDAY! I'm finally turning 16 and I'm ready to release a WHOLE LOT of new stories. Btw I know a lot of you have been questioning me about why I do more Natsu Pov stories. Well thats because everyone is over using the whole LUCY Pov. I love stories where it tells not ONLY Lucy's part but also how Natsu feels. Well anyways thanks for ALL OF THE WONDER FULL ALERTS, COMMENTS, MESSAGES, REVIEWS, AND VIEWS, ETC. I LOVE ALL OF MY FANS OUT THERE THANKS SO MUCH FOR CARING ABOUT ME AND SHOWING HOW MUCH YOU ALL LOVE MY STORIES ARIGATO!**

* * *

The large canvas of the bright morning's sun was quickly erased as its polar opposite, '_Night'_ was taking over. As the darkness started to fall, small dots of light started to pop up. Giving life to the empty space what is the galaxy.

Although he didn't seem like it, Natsu Dragneel actually loved star gazing. And I know what your thinking, the reckless and small attention span of the salamander _Star gazing_?

Well every story has a meaning and this story started only five weeks ago….

~0~

_It was just another day at Fairy Tail, the usually bustle and ruckus of the small guild emitted through all of Magnolia. But something seemed a bit off to the fire dragon slayer._

_Entering the guilds mess hall with a small blue neko trailing behind. The cat asked permission to his foster father to hang with Carla and Wendy. Giving him a small hand gesture, Happy quickly summoned his Aria as he flew towards the white exceed and her dragon slayer._

_Looking around over the crowds of people, he tried to catch a certain celestial mage. Trying a different approach he took a couple of sniffs into the air hoping to smell that wonderful scent of Honey and Vanilla. And yet there was still no sign of her._

_So with a slouch he walked on over to the white haired beauty, Mira Jane. Pulling out Lucy's regular stool, Natsu slopped onto the bar counter. A clear and noticeable depressed facial feature was written all over his face._

_"Something bothering you Natsu?" The cover girl of Sorcerer weekly rose a curious brow, sending over his usual drink 'Fire Whiskey'. Thinking it might calm is nerves a bit._

_"… Do you know where Lucy is?" Natsu responded with a question of his own._

_"Oh so this is about Lucy~" Mira sang, earning a small blush out of the Dragon slayer._

_"Why do you say it like that Mira? There's no need for the extra purr." The fire mage rolled his eyes._

_"You may say that now but later on it's going to be more than just me if you don't confess to her sooner or later."_

_"C-Can you just tell me where she is?"_

_The bartender sighed, "I sadly cant tell you. Its her order's and as a guild member and friend, its best to oblige her wishes."_

_The pink haired wizard perked up to this, "Is she ok? Why cant you tell me? Is something wrong? Did someone hurt her? Show me their punk ass faces!" Natsu sneered showing his feral canines._

_"She's fine Natsu. No need to worry this _is_ Lucy where talking about." The white haired beauty giggled, knowing far to well how Natsu would respond to this._

_"Yea. I know." The salamander's features cooled off a bit. Even though a lot of people may not think it but Lucy is pretty strong. At times the blonde would even doubt her own magic power._

_"She did leave you this. It might give you a clue to her where a' bouts." Mira stretched out her hand, holding a letter in her right hand._

_Grabbing hold of the mail, Natsu recognized the magical postage seal on the back of the letter. Flipping it around, he found his name neatly printed on the front. Tearing away at the vanilla concealer he used his teeth as a letter opener. Trying to carefully not to rip any of the contents that are inside._

_Pulling out the snowy white piece of paper, scribbles of ink where found written everywhere. Taking a deep breath, Natsu silently read the long letter._

Dear Natsu,

I know this letter isn't formal or well written but with a man like you I might as well get right to the point. _(Is she calling me stupid?_) I'm leaving Fairy Tail _only_ for a couple of weeks. Don't worry about me it's just a little quest I'm setting off on so I can be able to finish writing my book. Don't get me wrong I _love_ the guild and the great scenery of our home town. But I need a little change of pace. With the constant demands I've been getting from Levy to finish this book. I've decided its best I take a break from city life and go out on my own journey. I know your going to kill me for not saying goodbye in the first place,(_Damn straight!_) but please forgive me.

Once I'm done with this book well be able to go on plenty of missions. Even though I hate saying this but… You can hand pick them yourself. It's all up to you on whatever messed up quest we go on.  
By the way, if you and Happy ever get hungry there's some leftovers in the fridge. Just make sure not to eat them raw, you'll get a tummy ache._(She treats me as if I'm a child…_) And please try not to burn down my house while I'm gone. I want to come home to my comfy bed not a charred pile of ash.

Sincerely Yours, _Lucy H._

_The dragon slayer sighed as he finished with the last few words of the letter. Even though he loved coming to the guild, today just didn't seem like a fun day, not without Lucy around._

_"Mira I'm heading home for the day." Natsu spoke up, taking one last big gulp of his fire whiskey._

_"Are you sure?" Mira frowned, even though she knew he would get this way she didn't know it would be this bad. It reminded her of the time that him and Happy had burnt down Layla's memento for Lucy. Even though they searched high and low for that book so their dear friend wouldn't figure out their terrible deed. They went to their wits end just to cheer her up. The transformation mage couldn't even imagine the three of them separated._

_"Yea I'm sure. Thanks." The fire mage waved off already leaving through the guild's double doors._

~0~

Exhaling a large breath of air, Natsu watched as the twinkling stars taunted his sadness. Slowly sitting himself down on a patch of grass in front of his little hut. The salamander rose his hand to trace the stars above. Putting the pieces together he found his favorite line-up of stars the Dragon. Next to it was the ever so lovable Plue's Belt. Well that's what Lucy would call it.

This made the mage laugh loudly to himself. Who would have ever guessed there was a whole section of stars just for Plue's?

"What are you laughing at Natsu?" A small voice interrupted his giggle fit. This voice belonged to non other than Happy the cat.

"Just laughing at the stars." The dragon slayer responded quickly, not even taking notice how crazy his answer might have sounded.

Happy titled his head considering whether his partner has completely lost it, or he has always been this way to begin with. "Your crazy."

"No I'm not Lucy taught me all about the twinkling lights. Look up there for example, what do you see?" Natsu pointed south east of the where he was sitting, trying to prove to Happy he hasn't totally lost it.

"I see… A GIANT CRAB!" The blue neko drooled a bit, already tasting the sea crustacean in his mouth.

"Yea. And who of Lucy's friends of the zodiac looks like a tasty crab?"

"Cancer!"  
"Yup."

"But I don't understand how do you know all this Natsu. Did Lucy teach you?" Happy rose a brow, knowing how much his foster father missed their dear nakama.

"Yea…"

~0~

_"See Natsu that one way down south is the Lion constellation, Leo." The celestial mage pointed out, tracing the stars with her finger tip._

_"Yea. Yea. He's not so special." Natsu waved off Lucy's sudden excitement on teaching him about some useless stars._

_"At least sound like your excited." The blonde frowned, they've only been outside for more than five minutes and Natsu's already bored._

_"I'm trying but what's so interesting about balls of gas?" The fire mage shrugged not getting why Lucy was so pumped up about star gazing._

_The female mage couldn't help but let out a gasp, a written expression of hurt all over her face. "How could you just say that Natsu! Their not just any balls of gas their my friends."_

_"Really how so?" The dragon slayer lifted himself off the grass sitting upright, to get a good look at his partner._

_"Well not only are my celestial friends located as stars there's more to it than meets the eye. There are thousands of other friends I still haven't met yet. Just by looking at the stars I can already tell they'll all make great future friends. Like that one over there!" The blonde quickly pointed west._

_"What is it?"_

_"Don't you see it?"_

_"Nah. I just see a bunch of lights." The dragon slayer squinted proving his point, even though he has great highly trained eyes he still couldn't catch what the blonde was trying to show him._

_"Here let me show you." The whip-bearer grabbed hold of Natsu's hand, earning a slight blush from the salmon haired mage._

_"You see it now…" Lucy smiled, "I call it the Igneel Constellation."_

_Looking up to where his partner was constantly tracing with his index finger, he spotted it. Even though it was hard to make out with all the other stars surrounding it. He could still make out the distinct figure of a snake like creature. But what really gave it's form was the dragon's head. Its long curvy snout and massive head were a dead give away._

_Natsu grinned, "Why Igneel?"_

_"Cause of your Dragon silly."_

_The fire mage couldn't help but give a toothy grin Lucy's way. At some points she really was cute in her own special way. That's when suddenly a bright light quickly shot right pass them like lightning._

_"Oh Natsu did you see that!" Lucy squealed excitingly._

_"I sure did. What was it?" Natsu questioned._

_"A shooting star. Quickly make a wish before it's to late!" The blonde clapped her hands together, intertwining her fingers in some sort of a prayer motion._

_"Star Light, Star Bright, First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight…" Lucy chanted softy, her eyes shut completely. "I wish…" The celestial wizard mumbled incoherent words for not even Natsu could pick up on._

_The fire wizard watched in awe as the star mage finished her wish. Although Natsu was never the one to believe in such flabbergasty, he couldn't help but somewhat fall into the chant. When the blonde finally opened her eyes he could see how hopeful she was that the star could hear her._

_"Did you wish for anything Natsu?" With a slight shake of his head the blondes smile faded._

_"Oh that's to bad. Well there's always next time."_

_"What was that chant thingy all about?" The male wizard rose a brow, trying to change the subject._

_"Oh you mean the rhyme? That's just something Mama use to always tell me to do before wishing on a star. She said that the celestial king always listens to the wish's people ask for." Lucy explained._

_"Really! So the big man listens to all those wish's." Natsu gaped at his friend. 'How can only one man grant all those wish's?' The salmon haired mage thought to himself._

_"He sure does. But you can only wish for very super important things!" The blonde warned, waggling a finger to prove how serious wish making can be._

_"Really! Wow, so what did you wish for Luce?" The celestial wizard couldn't help but let out a giggle at the look of Natsu's facial expression._

_Shaking her head as a clear 'No' she spoke, "If I told you then it wouldn't come true._"

~0~

"Natsu look a shooting star!" Happy pointed towards the fast moving object with his small little blue paw.

As if instinct the dragon slayer clapped his hands together, intertwining his tan fingers he chanted, "_Star light, Star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight_?" Squinting his eyes shut he wished over and over again hoping that the celestial king could hear him in his time of need.

The blue neko watched in curiosity what his partner was doing. Seeming like this wasn't a good time to bother him he twisted his little blue body around towards their house. But to his surprise their was a visitor waiting for them at the door step.

"Lucy?" Happy froze as emotions started to overwhelm his body.

"Happy its great to see you again!" The blonde ran towards the little cat, ecstatic to see her friend again.

The cat burst into tears as he flew straight to Lucy's bosoms. "LUSHY I MISSED YOU!"

"Aww I missed you too." Lucy giggled at Happy's usual antics. Stroking the top his blue head to sooth the neko, he returned a purr as a thanks.

"L-Luce?" A husky voice disrupted their reunion. Picking himself off the ground he took slow yet shaky steps towards his partner.

"Natsu…" The blonde said his name barley even a whisper.

The fire dragon slayer inhaled deep breaths trying to maintain himself. For some reason the way that his name slipped right out the tip of her tongue made his brain go hay wire. He needed her more than ever just right about now.

Happy slowly detached himself from Lucy knowing if he didn't move out the way sooner or later he would get caught in the love making. "They liiike each other." The neko curled his tongue creating an emphasis on 'I' to taunt them.

"Natsu I-" Unable to finish her sentence the fire mage took two giant strides over to where she was standing. In a death grip of a hug they stumbled back a bit but still held their ground.

"Just shut up." Natsu chuckled throatily. Just happy enough to have her in his arms again. Pulling away from her shoulder they both faced each other after the longest of times. A small warm feeling bubbled up inside the fire mage's stomach. Just looking into her deep chocolate brown eyes made him wild.

Unable to hold back anymore emotions he slid a hand to her right cheek and the other on the small of her back. With just one swift motion they were on each others lips. The taste of honey dew and vanilla were slathered all over his lips. Wanting to taste more of Lucy's sweet skin he boldly bit her bottom lip politely asking to gain entrance to her mouth. Yelping in surprise from his sudden forwardness he slipped his tongue between her white teeth. Standing there for what seemed to only be seconds but really was just five minutes, they broke apart for air.

"W-Why'd you stop?" Lucy stuttered, her lips severely bruised from all the kissing.

"I'd rather continue this _inside._" Natsu growled savagely, lifting the busty blonde off the ground only to make her wrap her legs around his torso.

Blushing heavily the celestial wizard giggled knowing his instincts as a dragon slayer were finally taking over. And just like that he was all over her neck, kissing and scraping his teeth against the nape of the hollow area. With just one moan escaping her vocal cords he knew he wanted more than just that one. So kicking the door open to his little hut he took a step inside. Looking at Lucy one last time as if to confirm if this would be alright with her, she nodded.

"You know my wish… it came true." The fire mage blushed embarrassingly looking away from the blonde-haired woman's enticing eyes.

"What did you wish for?" Lucy questioned.

Searching around for the little blue devilish cat, he was no where to be seen. Little did he know that the neko was already on his way to report back to Mira what he just witnessed.

Hoping Happy wasn't around to hear the words he was about to say, Natsu only had one word to respond to her question, "_You_."

* * *

**HAHAHA well I hope you all LOVED it as much as I had fun writing it all for _You_! PLease Alert, Comment, Review, Rate, Message, etc. I would love to know how much you all really loved it or hated it XD Thanks for reading.**


End file.
